Forgotten Friends
by Ridgewolfe
Summary: Ever wonder if the Tendo's and the Kuno's met before the series started?  Whanna find out what happens if they did?


Based off of characters by the ever-lovable Rumiko Takahshi, which are her's, no copyright infringement is meant, and they are used without permission.  
This story can be spread around, as long as the author is acknowledged, and it is not sold for profit, either in part or in whole, and all disclaimers are left intact. 

Forgotten Friends

The little girl stood on tip toe for as long as she could, then with a cheery giggle jumped into the air, kicking her feet forward to fly higher as the swing carried her upward, then back again. Kicking harder, she quickly rose high into the air, the wind whipping through her short black hair and making her laugh.

The little girl loved playing on the swings, they were her favorite. although her Mommy would scold her if she saw how high she was going already. But she didn't get to come to the playground that often, at six years old, the adults said she wasn't old enough to come by herself, and her brother was usually too busy reading poetry or other stuff to take her.

Daddy was too busy at school, so she could only come play here when her Mommy could take her, but she didn't always feel well. The little girl kicked her feet again, sending her higher. She glanced over and saw her Mommy talking to some of the other Mommies by the benches, out in the sunlight and morning air. She was always so quiet, her Mommy. the little girl knew that her Mommy wasn't always well enough to take her out, but whenever she got sick, didn't her Mommy give her Seven up and hugs and make her all better? Who makes a Mommy feel better when they get sick?

The Little girl's thought's were interrupted as her swing was suddenly grabbed, throwing her roughly forward into the sand. The shock knocked the breath out of her, and as she sat up she was sure the pretty dress she was wearing was now dirty, the one she had told her Mommy she'd keep clean!

Tears came to her bright lavender eyes as she sat up, looking to see who had knocked her down. Holding onto the chains of her swing were two boys, probably a few years older than she was, grinning wickedly at what they had just done.

Boys! She knew it! They were always so mean! They were so mean that the little girl knew they had to come from another planet (she knew where girls came from, the cabbage patch. Her brother had told her so) and here were two of them picking on her!

"W-what did you do that for?' She whimpered, trying to hold back tears.

"This here is our swing," One of the evil mean boy-things said, grinning down at her.

"Yeah, and we don't like strangers playing on them!" The other one agreed.

"But- but you weren't even here! I was playing on them!" The girl wailed.

"Aww, look at the little crybaby! Ha-ha"

"Stop it! Your being mean to me!" The girl cried, rubbing her eyes.

"You heard her, leave her alone!" someone else yelled. All three of them looked at the end of the swings and saw another girl, also about six years old, in a white t-shirt with yellow coveralls. A wide brimmed hat covered her short hair, while in her right hand a teddy bear was held by the arm. The little girl's feature's gave no doubt to the fury she felt at this injustice. "Quit picking on people that are smaller than you! It's not right!"

The two boys laughed even harder at this, "Lookie, another one, and she's got her baby bear!"

The little girl held the bear out in front of her, "I wouldn't make fun of him, this is B-chan, and he's a Martial Arts Attack Bear!" The girl then set the bear down against one of the support posts, "But I don't need him to take care of you!"

The two boys turned to face her, suddenly agressive, "Yeah? And just what ya gonna do about it?" The little girl, who had gone quiet when her strange defender had showed up, grew wide eyed as the other girl showwed the two boys just what she would do.

"Take this! And that! And some of this too, you Meanies!" The short hair girl screamed as she stomped on the two older boys, "Picking on poor defensless girls, how could you!" A dustcloud soon rose as the boys screams of pain grew louded, the din of violence almost deafening. Soon an eerie quiet took it's place, and as the dustcloud settled, everyone could see the newcomer standing over the mangled, groaning remains of the two boys, breathing heavy.

"There, that'll teach ya..." The girl growled, then she turned to the little girl, still on the ground. Instantly, her face lit up. "Hi, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..." the little girl sniffed, "Who are you?"

"I'm Akane, Akane Tendo, and I'm gonna be six years old tomorrow!" Akane said brightly, holding up five fingers, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kodachi, Kodachi Kuno... I'm already six..."

"Great!" Akane helped Kodachi up then, helping to brush her clothes, "Want to be friends?"

"Okay..." Kodachi agreed shyly, unsure about her new friend.

"Great! Let's go play!" Picking up her bear, Akane took Kodachi's hand and ran over to the see-saw. Soon, the two were giggling again, hopping up and down in the air.

"Is he really a attack bear?" Kodachi asked, leaping off the ground into the air.

"Yup! He sure is!" Akane agreed, landing with a thump then kicking off again, hugging her bear tightly, "But he's a nice bear, he doesn't eat people or anything"

"Wow, that's neat... " Kodachi said, her eyes wide as she landed.

"Akane! Time for lunch--!" They heard someone call.

"Okay!" Akane called out, then started climbing off the see-saw, "That's my Daddy, I gotta go"

"You came here with your Daddy?" Kodachi asked, still sitting on the seesaw, "Where's your Mommy?"

Akane's face grew sad then, "Mommy's not home, she's sick... " then Akane brightened, "But Daddy say's she'll be home tomorrow!"

"Akane--?" They heard the man call again.

"I better go before he get's worried, bye..." Akane started to turn, then ran over to Kodachi, holding out her bear, "Here, this is for you!"

"Your bear--? I can't take him..." Kodachi stuttered.

"Sure you can! Don't worry, he can protect you from those bullies if you want!" with that, Akane dropped the bear into Kodachi's lap, gave her new friend a quick hug, and then ran off towards a tall long haired man.

"Did you have fun at the playground?" Kodachi's Mom asked as she led her home by the hand.

"I sure did Mommy!" Kodachi said brightly, holding her Mommy's hand with her right, while her left hugged her new bear-friend tightly, "I made a friend named Akane, and we played on the see saw, and she even gave me her bear! Can I meet her again?"

"We'll see honey," Her Mom smiled down at her.

Hugged tightly and looking over Kodachi's shoulder, the Bear's eyes glowwed darkly.

Damn that child, pawning me off like this, and I was so close! All he'd been able to do is unlock the anger inside the young Akane, he hadn't even begun to dig deeper, into the pits of madness hidden in all humans... Still, he had cast the withering onto Akane's mother, where it would fester and grow like a cancer, providing him strength as she died... The bear silently sighed, He would just have to make do with the new situation... he wondered about this-- Kuno family... what madness could he spread with them.

"--And she said that the bear would protect me from the boys, won't you?" Kodachi asked, holding the bear out in front of her.  
Possibilities... Yes, definate possibilities... Now, if only he could avoid attracting the attention of the Mamono Hunter's...

For those of you interested, you can send your caustic comments,  
racious remarks, noxious notes, and original observations and all fanmail and C&C will be read and appreciated, and I do ask that you send it, C&C is one of the best tools for improving one's writing skills

Sayonara!  
Ridgewolfe


End file.
